Princess Celestia's School for Talented Unicorns
by bucca2
Summary: Join a now preteenaged Pumpkin Cake on her adventure through the prestigious halls of Princess Celestia's School for Talented Unicorns, including some unexpected friends, a charming stallion named Black Marble, and a very unfortunate run-in with a telepathic teapot. (PS This isn't really a crossover, PC's School for Talented Unicorns is just a lot like Hogwarts.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello!**

**If you've come from my other stores (DH and the Doctor, Tale of a Princess Grand) welcome! If you're also a Harry Potter fan, this fanfiction will be a treat for you. And DON'T WORRY. I won't abandon my other stories ;) Enjoy!**

_Princess Celestia's School for Talented Unicorns_. Pumpkin ran her hoof over the gold-embossed script on the letter.

It was rumored that Princess Twilight herself was an esteemed honors graduate of the School, whose very existence was unconfirmed. Celestia's School for Talented Unicorns, not Princess Twilight. But here in her hooves, Pumpkin Cake held the proof. And she'd known that Princess Twilight was Celestia's student to some degree-perhaps she had been an honor student. She knew this from Pinkie Pie, her old babysitter, who also happened to be a close friend of Princess Twilight's. What were the chances, right?

But it wasn't just Pinkie's recommendations that had gotten Pumpkin this golden opportunity (friend of Twilight's, remember?) and her brother, Pound Cake, in the esteemed Wonderbolts Junior Elite program (Pinkie Pie was also a friend of the famous Rainbow Dash, the only pony in all Equestria who could do the Sonic Rainboom. And was the Senior Coach for the Wonderbolts. It was because Pumpkin and Pound had gone through life as prodigies.

According to Pinkie, Pumpkin could use magic to walk through netting when she was hardly a few months old. That was a spell taught to unicorns in higher-level studies in special music schools. Ponyville had no such magic school, considering it was only couple hours' train-ride from Canterlot and the exclusive Maym school. It was the best school for unicorn magic in Equestria, second only to Celestia's rumored School for Talented Unicorns.

"Pumpkin? Are you still rereading the letter?" Mrs. Cake poked her head into Pumpkin's room.

Pumpkin looked at her mother. "Yes. What's up."

"Nothing really. Just wanted to check in on you. Do you want a glass of milk maybe?"

"No. That's fine." Mrs. Cake nodded and left.

Pumpkin had read the words many times-yet she felt like it was still all a dream and the letter would vanish at any moment, leaving her still known as the town prodigy who didn't get into Maym.

_Hello _Pumpkin Cake_,_

_It has come to my attention that your recent application(s) to the _Maym _School of Magic have been denied. It was not for lack of skills that they denied you. It was because they knew I would want you to attend my School for Talented Unicorns._

_You may have heard rumors of my School, but that they are also all unconfirmed. Now that you have confirmation of my School. I ask that you not share it. Otherwise, you will no longer be welcome at the School. That may sound severe, but I would not advise you to test me. No student has yet._

_Enclosed in this envelope should be four other pieces of paper-a form of registration at the School for your guardians to fill, a course selection form, a supply list including a list of general supplies needed, and supplies you need should you choose select courses. The last piece of paper lists all the important examinations and tests you will be taking at the School to ensure your success and graduation. The registration and course selection forms are due at my desk by August 28th, and school begins on September 7th. On this day, at 9:30 AM, please report to Canterlot Castle for transportation to the School. Bring all your supplies and other belongings with you, as the School is a boarding school. I hope to see you on September 7th!_

_With regards,_

Princess Celestia

Pumpkin got the feeling that her name and "Maym" were underlined and in a different writing because apparently Princess Celestia just couldn't be bothered to write the letters herself and just had somebody else fill in the blanks for her various students.

"Pumpkin dear? I need you to get some eggs from the market. I didn't anticipate how much this custard would need!" Mrs. Cake called from the bakery kitchen. Pumpkin sighed.

"Do I have to? Can't Pound go? He's the _successful_ one," Pumpkin muttered the last part under her breath. Her mom just _refused_ to believe that the pairs of mares whispering whenever Pumpkin walked by that they were talking about _her_ and what an absolute _shame_ it was that a magical _prodigy_ like her just hadn't had enough to get into Maym. "Why be so pessimistic?" she'd say in her annoyingly cheerful way. "Believe the best! Why let life get you down?"

Mrs. Cake was constantly spouting stupid untrue quotes like this. Some times you _had_ to be pessimistic and let life get you down. And it was hard to believe the best. Especially when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were still sniggering by their cottage. You would think _full-grown mares_ would have better things to gossip about than some magic school reject, but I guess they don't.

Pound Cake then poked _his_ head in through the doorway. "I can't do it 'cuz Freeze Drop's coming by later. And we can't go buying _eggs_."

"UGHGHGHGHGHGHGH I HATE YOU," Pumpkin replied, falling back onto her bed. Pound smirked and headed for his room again.

Pumpkin bounced back up so she was facing the mirror on her small dressing stand and tried to flatten her unruly orange mane, held back by a baby blue ribbon. _It's so...fluffy_, she thought unhappily. Then she got off her bed and trotted out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last call for Platform 9 3/4 boarding for Canterlot!" called the conductor.

"Bye!" Pumpkin waved good-bye to her parents and Pound before handing the luggage pony her 2 suitcases (one for her clothes and toiletries, the other for her school supplies) and, slinging her duffel bag over her back, stepped onto the train.

No sooner had she picked a seat had she heard the heavy train doors slide shut and the engine beginning to chug.

_Chug...chug...chug...chugga...chugga, chugga, chuggachuggachugga_ and the wheels began to turn.

Pumpkin draped herself out the window to see her family waving madly at her. "Bye! Bye! Bye!" she called as the train gained speed. She kept waving until they, and eventually the train station platform, were nothing but dots on the horizon.

After that, there was nothing to do but wait for the next few hours. Look at the scenery, perhaps, politely refuse the offer to buy the train's ridiculously priced lunch, pull out her own hay and cheese sandwich and eat, draw some of the other passengers on board, imagining what the School would be like, etc. etc.

The sky was inky black and Luna's moon had already risen. Today it was a big fat waxing gibbous-tomorrow would be a full moon.

Pumpkin couldn't suppress a slight shiver down her spine. Whether it was of excitement or fear, she couldn't tell.

Finally the train pulled into Canterlot Station. There weren't very many ponies there-just a few overnights or transfers. Sleepily, Pumpkin got off the train with her duffel bag and retrieved her luggage.

The hotel wasn't very far from the train station-it was, again, a cheap one. Pumpkin's parents hadn't been very happy about having to pay for a hotel room, but of course there was no other way to do it-Mrs. Cake didn't trust her beloved daughter to sleep alone on an overnight train.

"And besides," Mrs. Cake had reassured herself, "overnight is nearly as expensive as a normal fare and a hotel."

It wasn't.

Even though she was sleepy, Pumpkin tried to pay attention. She made sure all her belongings were in her luggage, that she _had_ all her luggage, and that she knew what her morning routine was so she wouldn't be late to Canterlot Castle.

The hotel wasn't awful, but it wasn't fancy either. A bored-looking pony sat at the desk, looking-well, bored. The lobby was small and there were two old cloth sofas around a creaky coffee table off to the side. Pumpkin approached wearily.

"Hi? I have a reservation for one night here?" Pumpkin asked cautiously. The pony looked at her in disinterest.

"We're full," he said.

"What?!" Pumpkin dug out her parchment with her reservation confirmation on it. "Look! I have a reservation for this hotel!"

The pony glanced at the parchment. "We're full. I can try and get you a room in another one of our hotels."

Pumpkin sagged in relief-that was almost too easy. "Yes, please," she said politely.

"Okay, well, I'm going to need a little time," said the front pony. "Please take a seat."

An hour and a half later, at 11:30, a beleaguered Pumpkin walked into the Celestial Hotel and could hardly believe her eyes.

The lobby of the Celestial Hotel was massive-all cream marble floors and columns, with a sweeping high ceiling and a fountain that matched the floors. Over to the side was a front desk with two perky-looking ponies, laughing and joking with each other.

"Hi," Pumpkin said sleepily. "I-got transferred here-from another hotel," she said.

"Oh!" said the front desk pony in front of Pumpkin. Her name read "Quilla". "Yes! Of course! Our last minute transfer. Yes, yes, lemme get you your room key..." Quilla opened a drawer at her side and took out a small paper envelope with the Celestial Hotel logo on it. "Here's your key, and..." Quilla reached down to her other side and pulled out...a warm chocolate chip cookie! "Take this complimentary cookie-enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you," Pumpkin replied gratefully. A chocolate chip cookie! A _warm_ chocolate chip cookie to eat in this big lovely hotel! She felt as if she could cry with joy.

When she got to her hotel room, she felt as if she could faint. A comfortably large bathroom, a big bed with soft pillows and a fluffy comforter, and a small balcony with a magnificent view of beautiful Canterlot.

It was a shame Pumpkin couldn't fully appreciate it. After snarfing the cookie and brushing her teeth, she conked out right on top of that fluffy comforter and one of those soft pillows.


End file.
